Archive:Sahya Violetstorm
Physical Description At first glance, Sahya doesn't appear to be any different than other night elves--she has pinkish-purple skin and long violet hair with simple markings on her face. However, at closer glance, one might be able to see that something is not right with Sahya's eyes: the glow they emit is much dimmer than usual, and some scars surround then, cleverly disguised among her Elven markings. These scars persist in all of her animal forms, where they aren't always so easily disguised. Personality Like many night elves, Sahya tends to be aloof and distant from others. However, that does not necessarily make her cold--she just has a bit of a difficult time getting along with other races. Those who can earn Sahya's trust often find a staunch and trustworthy ally. Sahya is actually somewhat polite (or at least as polite as the situation calls for), especially toward her fellow night elves and even moreso to her superiors. To her enemies, however, Sahya is merciless and will do anything to make them fall. Sahya harbors a hatred for the Horde, especially the orcs. However, she does tolerate the tauren present in the Moonglade. History 335 years ago, Sahya was born in Ashenvale Forest on the continent of Kalimdor. When she came of age, she began training to become a priestess of Elune but found herself uninterested in the art, preferring to spend her nights in the forest watching the stars. After over 300 years of peace, however, Sahya's life was forever changed: the orcs invaded the forest, bringing their tree-cutting machines with them and disturbing the wildlife. In her attempt to calm the animals down, she was unfortunate enough to run into the path of an angry and confused bear. It confused her for an enemy and clawed at her face, leaving her eyes damaged. Due to the ongoing attacks against the orcs, the elves could only spare a few priests, none of whom were skilled enough to fix her eyes. Sahya was rendered blind, possibly forever. Some time later, though, Sahya had a vision: she was in a beautiful clearing surrounding a crystal-clear lake. Sitting around the water were the spirits of various animals, including the bear that had attacked her. It approached her, and when Sahya stroked its fur, she felt a strange power enter her. The other animals began to circle her before disappearing. When Sahya woke up, she immediately realized what this vision had meant: she was meant to become a druid. However, in Sahya's time, it was rare and even somewhat looked down upon for a female to become a druid. Her blindness made it even more difficult to find a teacher; when she finally did, he refused to teach her more than the basics. This forced Sahya to teach herself how to use her other senses to survive so she would be seen as a more respectful druid. It wasn't until many, many years later that Sahya finally got a true teacher: a member of the Silverwing Sentinels by the name of Linnadhiel Moonbranch. She saw Sahya's blindness not as a handicap but as a gift, something that she could use to seek out enemies not visible to the naked eye. Sahya began training under her and quickly learned more advanced skills. Quotes *"I'm blind, not deaf!" *"I know you're there." Trivia *Sahya is actually based on a Mabinogi character by the name of Eisya Marsanya created by Alicia Jewel. Category:Archived Characters